·Now & Forever·
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: This is my first SaixSakura fic. Please read and review. NOT A SAKURA BASHING STORY, no flames... well this is the story of two exenemies... that fell in love. Love always takes you to places you never thought you would arrive to but they love it.


**Okay… so I needed a new obsession and I found refuge in the Sakura couples. I love most of the couples Sakura is in… except the SasuxSaku and NaruxSaku as most of you had noticed. I just realized I don't hate her, I do like her… I just don't like those couples! That means I'll be writing many more Saku x from now on, mostly when I'm blocked when it comes to my favourite character's stories, Hinata. hope you enjoy it, I think It came out sweet… but that's my opinion, now that means I need your opinion and I only know your opinion if you read it and review it so please… R&R and please enjoy. **

**--------**

She held onto black hair, she ran her hand once, twice thrice and she didn't grow out of it. His black eyes that had once shown loneliness and other times were void of emotion. She smiled; she made him warm; she made him human. She turned a stoic kid into a loving and sweet one. She never knew how. She guessed Naruto helped, he seemed so eager to help Naruto.

The thought made her smile. Sasuke had always seemed out of her league and she still chased after his memory… until he appeared. His world was based in fake smiles and books. He was an ANBU and as an ANBU he never knew real people besides his targets. He knew nothing about social interaction, about love, emotions about the real life. He just knew the rule about how to kill, how to 'smile' and how to trick people… he seemed to have changed a lot.

"Saku-chan?" she was brought back to reality by looking at those black eyes that carried concern.

"Sai-kun" she smiled at him and brought his face down to her, she gave him a sweet kiss as she saw the ghost of a blush.

"Again in dreamland?" he asked teasing her.

"Yep… I just remembered when we first met… we seemed to hate each other so much…" she said in a long-ago tone of voice.

"Thank you" he said all of a sudden. She turned to look at him and she cocked her head to the side in a cute manner. He stood there… serious.

"You made me human… you showed me the power of love… you are my life…" he mumbled, looking away.

"You are so cute, you know?"

"Yes, I do know, by the way… " he arrogantly toned and then looked at her, impassively.

"Did you see the cherry blossoms?" she asked while holding onto a petal with her other hand.

"Yes… it's beautiful"

"I know… it's so peaceful…"

"I was speaking about you, you know?" he stared at her as if being amused; a smiled wouldn't break out in his handsome face.

"Really?" she cocked an eyebrow, staring at him intently.

"Don't believe me, _hime_?" she looked at him and green was locked in black piercing voids. He took out a small black velvet box.

"It's not what I think it is, is it?" Sakura seemed shocked but Sai didn't answer, he kneeled down, before her he opened the ring that had a big emerald surrounded by diamonds. She gasped and her eyes welled up in tears.

"What… don't want it?" she shook her head and covered her face with her free hand.

"Haruno Sakura… do you love me?" she nodded tears falling down her pale complexion.

"Do you want me?" she nodded again, green becoming shiny because of the tears.

"Do you need me?" she nodded fiercely and a blush covered her lovely face.

"Would you marry me?" she smiled at the handsome man before her.

"I would…"

"Do you want to?" he blinked.

"I do Sai, with all of my being I do!" he stood up holding her hand in his and she jumped on him, hugging him tight. He smiled widely totally naturally. He returned the hug and he finally tore off his vacant mask and held her tight to his chest. He dunked his nose in her hair smelling the sweet faint scent of strawberries and sakura blossoms that arose from her pink, flowing, silky hair.

-

He smiled at the girl holding his hand. Her small hand brought warmth to him. They were the perfect couple as she was loud, he was quiet, she was natural he was… kind of fake, she was light and he was dark… yet still she loved him so. She knew his heart wouldn't belong completely to her but with a part of it she was happy, just as happy as he could be.

He raised a little bit her small hand and saw her gold and silver ring on her slim and long finger. Her nails were painted in a dim pink and fuchsia and she wore a beautiful long, flowing, white wedding gown with details with pearls and beads in crystal and diamonds. A sole white lily rested in her sweet scented hair as well as a long white veil that joined a diamond tiara. Her face had just the perfect amount of perfect, barely carrying a small amount of eyeliner and a pale pink laid on her eyelids and a bit of lip gloss. He wondered how could someone be so beautiful and still be in the earth… he wondered… she was an angel after all then why leaving her in the earth.

Her eyeliner was running a bit thanks to the tears that she was avoiding to shed. He raised his other hand and wiped the few tears threatening to fall. He cupped her face in his hand and gently raised her face to meet his. He gave her a sweet, chaste kiss in her pink lips. She stared at him… he looked so handsome. He wore a black tux and a black ribbon tie. His hair was in its usual style but for once his face glowed, maybe thanks to that beautiful smile that covered his handsome face. She blushed lightly. He was her own demon… not in the bad way; he meant everything bad to her… but at the same time everything good. He represented her evil yet she knew he was so pure… in his own twisted way (A/N- xD).

Applause erupted from the crowd and the couple turned to them. There was a beautiful white arch with ivy starting to cover it along with white roses. White summer out-door chairs were laid in a stage manner and people sat on them. The setting was in the middle of a blooming sakura forest.

You could see various people. Ino was holding Chouji's hand while smiling warmly at the couple and a lone tear ran her cheek. Shikamaru for once seemed active and he seemed happy and he was holding Temari's hand that was looking after a one-year old black-haired girl running around with a flowery dress.

Kankuro was smiling and holding a red haired girl's hand, for once his face didn't have that makeup it usually wore. Kiba was sitting with Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara who were constantly staring at Hinata who was there at Sakura's left side (A/N-Sai was at the right, Sakura at the left… so Sakura's bridesmaid was at her left… duuuh!) Sakura turned to Hinata who smiled at her and winked at Sai. He chuckled and Hinata smiled wider, poor Sakura blushed… she knew what those winks meant.

Shino stood beside Sai, who knows how those two became such good friends but they did and Sai was glad to know someone that was like him in a certain way. Shino was looking rather handsome considering that for once you could see his face. Shino made a sign to Hinata who smiled and took a small bag, just like the one Shino had and poured its contents in her hand. Kakashi opened a white cage that contained two beautiful white doves while Yamato sighed as if annoyed and rang two gold bells.

Hinata and Shino counted to three and opened his palm and they threw white petals at the couple. It all seemed fairytale like. Sakura was beginning to cry again but Sai just squeezed her hand lightly and turned to look at her. She looked at him with watery eyes and hugged him, tightly. He placed his arm around her and both walked down the heavily covered in petals aisle.

Applause broke out again and cheering and whistles were heard. He even heard a dog-howl that, he knew, came from Naruto and Kiba. He would have to kick some ass of those kids later on but for now he was in his own heaven, and his hell had faded. he knew… nothing in heaven, hell or earth could take her away from him, she was his, now and forever, his and only his. She was his illness… yet his cure and he was his demon and his angel at the same time. He loved her more than anything and thanks to her, he knew he could leave his past behind and from now on his future would be the only thing alive.

"Are you okay, honey?" she stared at him sweetly.

"No… I'm more than okay, I'm excellent" he said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm glad honey… this is our future huh?" she looked back.

"Now and forever…" he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, making her blush sternly. He chuckled.

"You're mine and no one else's" he said while running quickly with her in his arms… all of their friends came running after them. Hey what can they say… they're in love…

'Now and forever' those words lingered in the air, being blown by the air along with the beautiful pink and white petals.

**-------**

**My first Sai****xSaku!! I feel happy. Please read it and review it, if you consider I should change it in any way (and I don't mean changing the characters -.-U) meaning constructive criticism please do tell me. Please review and I really hoped you enjoyed my new fic, **_**-.·.-Now and forever-.·.-. **__** And **_**thanks for reading. **


End file.
